Instinto
by CNagisa
Summary: Gilbert sale en busca de Matthew y termina salvandolo de su hermano. Una vez solos, lo invita a jugar a algo interesante. Yaoi Lemon


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen :'D

_Pareja: Prusia x Canadá._

_Jajaja, no sé que me fume al escribir esto XD Leyendo para mi examen de Psicología, se me ocurrió :') En resumen, trata sobre una vida media salvaje de nuestros queridos personajes, los cuales son representados por animalitos (Asi Gilbert es un conejo, Matthew un oso, Antonio un perro, etc), pero sólo trato la relación Prusia y Canadá jajaja._

_Sobre el titulo: Vamos, son animales, qué esperaban? XDU Mejor titulo no se me vino a la mente, dado mi apuro._

_Es corto y esta escrito ASI NOMAS, aviso pero bueno, espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

**Instinto.**

**

* * *

**

Bostezando se recosto sobre el césped verde brillante. Por encima de él, las ramas del enorme árbol se movían juguetonamente, haciendo que algunas hojas se desprendieran.

Se desabrocho un par de botones de su camisa blanca; hacia calor pero eso no dejaba de ser un clima agradable.

_"Humm…"_ sus largas orejas, del mismo color que la prenda, se movieron tratando de captar un sonido en particular, sin tener éxito. Con un pequeño salto se puso de pie, decidido a buscarlo.

_"¿Dónde estará?"_ se preguntaba, siguiendo un sendero rodeado de arbolada. En el camino se encontró con Antonio y Francis, que charlaban animadamente, de quien sabe que.

"¿Han visto a Matthew?".

El rubio se le acerco, curioso-¿Qué quieres con el pequeño?-su cola de felino se enredo en una de las piernas de Gilbert.

Rodó sus ojos escarlatas a un lado "¿Lo han visto o no?" insistió.

El español señalo hacia una dirección-Ha de estar por allí-le sonrió, moviendo sus orejas caninas-El olor a miel es inconfundible.

Matthew tenia un dulce aroma propio de él mismo; una fragancia de por mas dulzona y deliciosa.

Gruño ante ese comentario y, muy por encima, agradeció la ayuda.

-¡Cuidado con lo que haces, Gilbert!-exclamo Francis, despidiéndolo con la mano.

-¡Cállate!-le respondió sonrojado, mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

Continuo el camino, pateando alguna que otra piedrita que veía. Se abrió paso entre unos vastos arbustos, pero se detuvo al oír la voz del canadiense.

"N-No… espera".

Quebró varias ramas y arrugo unas cuantas hojas debido a esas palabras, que no entendía a que venían. Levantando la vista diviso a Alfred encima de, un medio desnudo, Matthew.

Sin dudarlo, salio de su escondite exaltado-¡¿Qué le estas haciendo?!-gritó acercándose. Apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tiro de las orejas de zorro del gemelo mayor.

-¡Oye!-se zafo, apartándole la mano-¿Es que siempre te metes?

Mas enojado aun, apretó los puños-¡Vete y dejalo tranquilo! ¡Eres un pervertido!-lo señalo, mientras pataleaba y sus orejas se movían de un lado a otro.

-¡Soy Alfred Jones! ¡Tengo derecho sobre mi hermano!-se dio golpecitos en el pecho, con una mirada provocadora.

A todo esto, Matthew estaba rojo de la vergüenza, tapándose con la camisa que, minutos antes, le habían quitado.

En poco tiempo, el prusiano había corrido del lugar a Alfred, quien reía picaronamente en todo momento. Una vez que lo perdió de vista, volvió con el pequeño.

-¿Estas bien?-se le acerco y agacho, para quedar a su altura y mirarlo a la cara.

"Sr. Conejo…".

Medio sonrió-No me digas así, ya te he dicho que puedes decirme Gilbert-le acaricio la cabeza, deteniéndose en las orejitas redondas de osito.

-Lo siento, pero usted es mayor y debo respetarlo-levanto la camisa, para cubrirse mas el pecho, sin darse cuenta que dejaba en descubierto sus piernas.

Los ojos del prusiano rodaron instantáneamente hacia abajo, sonrojándose al verlo por completo, de esa manera.

-¡He dicho que no me digas así! Me haces sentir como un viejo y ¡Soy muy jovial y atractivo! ¡Sin olvidar sexy, eh!-puso las manos sobre cada hombro del chico-¿Por qué te estaba molestando el tonto aquel?

Nervioso, le explico que estaba desvistiendose para poder meterse al lago, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano, quien quiso aprovecharse de la situación.

"Eres muy débil, Matthew".

-Perdón sr. Conejo…-apretó los ojos-¡Gi-Gilbert!-abrió uno, despacio-Quería agradecerle por ayudarme, siempre esta cerca para hacerlo.

Con una risita baja e infantil, trato de levantarse pero termino quedando de rodillas, medio inclinado. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del de Prusia.

Nuevamente se disculpo, logrando ponerse de pie, con dificultad. Gilbert hizo lo mismo.

-¿Ibas a bañarte?-se le acerco y dio vuelta, para abrazarlo por detrás-Podemos bañarnos juntos.

No sabia que responder, sólo trago saliva y pensó que el mayor no era como los demás, él nunca se había aprovechado, confiaba en el "Sr. Conejo".

Acepto la propuesta y separándose, se acerco al agua. Metió el pie, moviéndolo, mientras observaba a su alrededor; algunas viejas y largas ramas llegaban a meterse al lago, y a pesar de tanta flora, los rayos del sol caían por completo sobre el lugar, brindando calidez, además se podía oir ciertos cantos de las aves que descansaban cerca.

Otra vez sintió al prusiano muy cerca; dejándolo que le quitara la camisa. Se sentía extraño pero no le molestaba que lo viera desnudo. Quizás, confiaba demasiado.

Mas rápido que la luz, el peliplateado se desvistió y noto que Matthew no se atrevía a mirarlo. Le pareció mas que tierno; era lindo y mucho, que casualidad que a Gilbert le gustaban las cosas así.

Lo alzo entre sus brazos, sin antes quitarle los lentes dejándolos sobre las prendas, a pesar de las quejas del rubio.

Antes de que se metiera, le toco las orejas-Gilbert, tus orejitas son muy suaves-no pudo continuar que sintió el agua recorrerle el cuerpo, haciéndole temblar levemente.

"Esta fría, eh" rió, apretándolo contra él "¿Qué decías sobre mis orejas?" lo miro, ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Que son suaves y esponjosas-le agarro una, con delicadeza. y se la mordió de la misma manera.

Ahora era él quien se estremeció pero por esa mordida. Despacio lo bajo y el canadiense hundió el cuerpo en el agua, aun con un poco de vergüenza.

-¡Juguemos!-propuso Gilbert, tirándose a nadar-¡Ven, Matthew!-se le acerco y llevo con él, del brazo.

No era un lago muy profundo, podían mantenerse en pie, y esto facilitaba los juegos que se le ocurrían al alemán.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo chapoteando, cayendo y riendo como niños, hacia mucho ninguno se divertía de tal manera y por tanto alboroto, el canadiense se acerco al borde, con un suspiro de cansancio-Podríamos volver ¿Cierto?-estiro el brazo, con intención de agarrar sus lentes pero se detuvo.

"¿Tan pronto?".

Jadeo cuando el mayor lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez sintiendo su miembro erecto.

-¿Acaso no quieres jugar un poco mas con el sr. Conejo?-apoyandose mejor, acomodo su entrepierna en las nalgas del canadiense-Hueles tan bien, Matthew…

-Pero… Gilbert…-instintivamente se inclino, cuando éste le comenzó a besar el cuello mientras le acariciaba las orejas.

-Sera nuestro juego en el bosque…-susurro, introduciéndole la punta-Y si te gusta, podrás jugarlo las veces que quieras con el sr. Conejo.

"Aaaahh" trato de zafarse, pero sólo logro que Gilbert lo contuviera mas, metiéndose por completo. A ambos les pareció extraño la facilidad pero no quito que continuaran. Aferrando la manos en sus caderas, comenzó un movimiento de vaivén brusco y rápido, haciendo resonar el agua, entre ambas pieles.

Gimiendo lo nombraba, arqueandose por cada vez que su punto sensible era tocado. Varios hilos de saliva escapaban de su boca, la presión se sentía mayor, haciendo una mezcla dolorosa y placentera.

-Por esta vez dime "Sr. Conejo"-dijo, llevando unos dedos a aquella ruidosa boca, introduciéndolos mientras eran lamidos y mordidos por el "osito". Apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro, con gemidos mas altos. Lo mordía, besaba, lamia; era un animal en celo embistiendo contra ese cuerpo delgado.

-Aahh hah... Sr. Conejo, es un pervertido...-se sostenía sobre sus antebrazos, tratando de no flaquear. Estaba muy cerca de eyacular, haciéndoselo saber.

"Le daré al osito, la miel que tanto le gusta" con esas palabras, sólo necesito dar un par de estocadas, mas fuertes y profundas que las anteriores, para llenarlo de su semen.

Al sentir la polución dentro, Matthew acabo al mismo tiempo que Gilbert, con la diferencia que el rubio soltó un suave quejido de placer.

Se le tiro encima, abrazándole-¡Estuvo impresionante! ¿Verdad? El sr. Conejo lo hace muy bien-le sonrió, besándole la mejilla, tratando de no recaerle todo su peso.

Sonrojado, miro hacia un lado-S-Sí...-respondió timidamente, tanteando hasta encontrar la camisa y acercarla a los dos-Hace un poco de frío-acomodo la prenda sobre la espalda de Gilbert-Si tu cuerpo se enfría, tendré frío también-una de las orejas blancas caía sobre su frente, haciéndole cosquillas.

Con un movimiento brusco quito de encima la camisa y lo abrazo, para rodar y, ahora, tener al canadiense sobre él-Yo no tengo frío, tu si-hizo lo mismo que había hecho el pequeño-Así que te cubriré.

Sonrió ruborizado y cerro los ojos cuando el prusiano le tomo las mejillas y beso suavemente. Continuaron repartiéndose besos, acariciándose los cuerpos desnudos.

-Entonces ¿Jugaras con el sr. Conejo de nuevo?-pregunto, separando apenas los labios.

"Todo lo que el sr. Conejo quiera", diciéndole eso puso a descansar la cabeza sobre el ancho pecho del prusiano.

Muchas veces mas se encontrarían a jugar a ese juego tan especial, que solamente ellos conocían. Porque claro, era un secreto.

* * *

_Bleh, lo hice porque estaba aburrida o.ó mala suerte si no les gusto o____ó! -esta vez no huye y cruza los brazos-_


End file.
